Resume
JACQUE FRESCO - FUTURISTMr. Fresco's background includes industrial design and social engineering, as well as being a forerunner in the field of Human Factors. Mr. Fresco has worked as both designer and inventor in a wide range of fields spanning from biomedical innovations to totally integrated social systems. The Venus Project reflects the culmination of Jacque Fresco's life work: the integration of the best of science and technology into a comprehensive plan for a new society based on human and environmental concern. It is a global vision of hope for the future of humankind in our technological age. A major documentary, titled Future By Design, on the life, designs and philosophy of Jacque Fresco in now available. This is produced by Academy Award Nominated and Emmy Winning filmmaker, William Gazecki. The film Zeitgeist Addendum featuring Jacque Fresco and The Venus Project produced by Peter Joseph was recently released. It can be viewed at www.ZeitgeistMovie.com Professional Positions*Design consultant for Rotor Craft Helicopter Company *Served in the Army Design and Development Unit, Wright Field Dayton, Ohio *Research Engineer. Raymond De-Icer Corp., Los Angeles, California *Technical Consultant to the Motion Picture Industry, including Technical Advisor to Camera Eye Pictures, Inc., and the film, The Magic Eye, which won the Robert J. Flaherty Award for creative film documentary. *Colleague and work associate of Donald Powell Wilson of Los Angeles, the noted psychologist who wrote My Six Convicts. *Industrial Design Instructor at the Art Center School in Hollywood, California *Creator of Revel Plastics Company Books authored*Looking Forward co-authored with Kenneth Keyes, 1969, A.S. Barnes & Company *Introduction to Sociocyberneering, 1977 *Sociocyberneering Presents Cities in Transition, 1978 *Sociocyberneering Presents the Determinants of Behavior, 1978 *Structural Systems and Systems of Structure, 1979 *The Venus Project: The Redesign of a Culture, 1995 *World Future Society best seller *And The World Will Be One 1997 *The Best That Money Can't Buy: Beyond Politics, Poverty & War, 2002 *Designing the Future, 2007 Videos produced and filmed*The Venus Project: The Redesign of a Culture, 1994 *Welcome To The Future, 2001 *Cities In The Sea, 2002 *Self-erecting Structures, 2002 *Designing the Future, 2006 Inventions and Designs- many of which have been patented and have had wide commercial acceptance.*Systems for noiseless and pollution free aircraft *A new aircraft wing structural system, patented by the US Air Force *An electrostatic system for the elimination of sonic boom for Raymond DeIcer *Boundary layer control and electrodynamic methods for aircraft control that dispenses with ailerons, elevators, rudders, and flaps *A three-wheel automobile consisting of only 32 parts *"The Aluminum Trend House," a prefabricated house designed and developed for Mike Shore and Earl Muntz, 1945 *Designed and developed another prefabricated aluminum house for Major Realty Corporation in collaboration with Aluminum Company of America *Developed numerous components and systems for architectural construction *Developed equipment ranging from 3-dimensional x-ray units to electronic surgical instruments for the medical field *Developed a technique for viewing 3-dimensional motion pictures without the use of glasses *Designed and built a wide variety of reinforced concrete structures Periodicals, books, newspapers and magazines that have contained articles written by Mr. Fresco or written about Mr. Fresco:*Feature contributing author to the book In the Shadow of War edited by Arthur Shostak Ph.D. 2004 *Feature contributing author to the book Viable Utopian Ideas: Shaping A Better World edited by Arthur Shostak Ph.D. 2003 *Wrote the preface and was featured in the book Transforming The Global Biosphere: Twelve Futuristic Strategies by Elliott Maynard, Ph.D. 2003 *Feature article in the 2002 January - February issue of The Futurist *Feature contributing author in Utopian Thinking in Sociology: Creating the Good Society, an instructional text book published by the American Sociological Association 2001 *Feature article in the 1994 May - June issue of the World Future Society's magazine, The Futurist, where the editors compared his work with R. Buckminster Fuller and Paolo Soleri. *The Los Angeles Times (Los Angeles, CA), The Miami Herald (Miami, FL,) News-Sun (Sebring, Fl) Houston Chronicle (Houston, TX) , New-Press (Ft Myers, Fl), North Port Sun (North Port, FL), The Indianapolis Star (Indianapolis, IN), El Nuevo Herald (Miami, FL), Record (Hackensack, NJ), De Soto Sun (Arcadia, FL), Englewood Sun (Englewood, FL), West County Times (Pinole, CA), Standard Esquire Examiner (Ogden, UT), Valley Times (Pleasanton, CA), Contra Costa Times (Walnut Creek, CA), San Ramon Valley Times (Danville, CA), FL Citizen, (Key West, FL), News & Record (Greensboro, NC), The Plain Dealer (Cleveland, OH). *Western Flying, The Architectural Forum, Popular Mechanics, Saturday Review, Variety, Feedback Magazine, Gulf Shore Life, Lee Living, Predictions, Weekly Reader, Media Wave, Shift, Detour, UK's FX Design, Business and Society, UK's Locum Destination Review, Spain's leading news magazine EPOCA, The Sun, National Hotel Executive, Exxon Mobil's corporate magazine The Compass, GQ Magazine of Italy, Janas Magazine of France. Mare Magazine of Germany, Gantthead.mag Magazine, IE Industrial Engineering Magazine, The Irish Entrepreneur Magazine, Gallery of Spain, Photoshop Magazine of Turkey, 944, Amusement of France. *Walden Three a book written about Mr. Fresco by Jack Catran. Radio and Television Shows*Feature interview for REDES a public television show of Spain 2003 *Discovery Channel's two hour special Engineering the Impossible, 2002 *It's Your Call with Lynn Doyle, Philadelphia *A Touch of Grey, nationally syndicated radio *Several appearances on The Larry King Show radio and television *Prime Time Weekend, Philadelphia, PA *CHRW-CFM, "Science Girl, Ontario, Canada *National Public Radio, WGCU, Fort Myers, FL *National Public Radio, KGPR-FM, Great Falls, MT *JudiWorld with Judi Paparelli, New Orleans, LA *KFMK-FM 105.9 Austin, TX *KVON-AM, San Francisco *WCUB-AM, Manitowoc, WI *WLW-AM, Cincinnati, OH *WLW-AM, Midday with Mike McConnell *Long John's Journal, WINK, Channel 11 Fort Myers, Florida *In The Wild, Award winning children's TV series *Fox Television, Tampa, Florida *All Things Considered, Public Radio, Tampa, Florida *Free Speech TV, Boulder, Colorado *N3TV, Space Channel, Canada *Television Special in Japan, France, and England *Chilean Public Television Special *Talk show presentation in Brazil. *WPBT Educational Television, Channel 2 *WPLG, ABC Network Television, Channel 10 *WIOD Radio, Feature Guest of Art Merrill *WKAT Radio Feature Guest of Bill Smith Show *Art Baker nationwide program, You Asked For It, as "The Man Of Tomorrow" Mr. Fresco has been a guest lecturer at many institutions of higher learning. He was an active participant in discussions at the Center for the Study of Democratic Institutions in Santa Barbara, California. Mr. Fresco has addressed students at the University of Miami, Princeton University, University of Southern California, Dade Junior College, Queens College, Presbyterian College, University of Southern Florida, Nichols College, Columbia University, Instituto Tecnologico de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey in Monterrey, Mexico, Institute of Technology, Vienna, Austria, Penn State Greater Allegheny, and others. He and Ralph Nader were featured guest lecturers at the University of South Florida. At Princeton University, Mr. Fresco addressed the Department of Sociology. His subject was Sociology of the Future. Along with the well- known scientist Margaret Mead, Mr. Fresco was extended an invitation to address the college environment conference in Washington, DC. He was a guest speaker for the Tenth Symposium for the Civil Engineering Department of TEC de Monterrey University in Monterrey, Mexico, Latin America's top rated college. Mr. Fresco was a guest speaker at The Utopian Studies Conference in Orlando, FL and lectured at several World Future Society Conferences. He was a guest lecturer on future planning in Dubai, Untied Arab Emirates. Mr. Fresco was a speaker at the Technical University in Vienna. He was a guest speaker at the conference at Dalian, China for the Development of N.E. China. He was also guest speaker at a conference in Iceland and the guest of honor at The Futurists Summit 2008 in Istanbul, Turkey. We have all heard lectures that downgrade the present state of affairs. They speak of such social problems as lawlessness, poverty, racial tension and divorce. But how many of us can recall any of these lectures offering creative solutions to these problems? Mr. Fresco's presentations reflect a serious attempt to illuminate the causes and outline a wide range of constructive alternatives. He does this by presenting a redesign of our culture, one that would emphasize the intelligent use of science and technology to enhance the lives of all people while protecting our environment. His subjects range from "New Dimensions in Human Stupidity" to "Imagineering The Future." A video often accompanies the lectures where his ideas are vividly brought to life through animated models, illustrations and computer animation. His particular lecture technique enables uninformed audiences to grasp the significance of complex social and technical innovations He speaks dramatically and brilliantly about the urgent transitional problems facing our contemporary society. His audiences find their attention focused intensely and they closely follow his presentation from beginning to end. Mr. Fresco's lectures have been consistently praised and enthusiastically received. Jacque Fresco is the founder of Sociocyberneering, Inc., now known as The Venus Project. With his associate Roxanne Meadows, he has designed and built the entire twenty-five acre research facility. The function of this project is to prepare approaches and solutions to the major problems that confront the world today. Television and magazine coverage on the project has been worldwide. Mr. Fresco is available for lectures. For more information fax, call or write to: Mr. Jacque Fresco 21 Valley Lane Venus, Florida 33960 Ph: 863-465-0321 www.TheVenusProject.com